Our World
by Yuyu Kembaran Kepiting
Summary: Semua yang terjadi memang terasa biasa, sampai Kagami menyadari kalau partnernya tidak masuk sekolah. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa melakukan 'itu' tanpa orang terpentingnya? [KagaKuro, HyuuKaga; hints (gagal)] Gaje standar belum maksimal(?) Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warnings: Absurd plot, maybe typos, tanda tanya dalam kurung(?) dimana-mana, OOC, hint.**

* * *

**Our World**

Kagami's POV

Matahari terbit di sebelah timur seperti biasa. Aku bangun di pagi hari, mandi, sarapan, dan berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Nenek tetanggaku menyapaku seperti biasa. Hari ini memang hari yang biasa, dengan segala hal biasa yang biasa terulang seperti biasa. (?)

Semua hal memang masih seperti biasa mulai dari bangun tidur sampai tiba di sekolah. Namun saat jam makan siang, ada yang tidak biasa. Ada apa ya? Tidak biasanya. (?)

Tak menyadari ada yang kurang, aku menyantap bekal yang kubawa dari rumah –seorang diri. Dengan lahap kutelan tiap suapan bekalku itu sampai butir nasi terakhir –seorang diri. Setelah selesai makan, tanpa berkata-kata aku duduk terdiam di tempat dudukku –seorang diri. Dan di saat segala kesendirian itu sangat terasa, aku baru tersadar kalau dari tadi 'orang terpenting'ku tidak disini. Mana bisa aku melakukan 'itu' tanpanya?

/kok gaada tanda Tanya dalam kurung(?) nya, author?/ author lelah(?)/

Kuroko's POV

Hari ini sungguh tidak biasa. Suhu tubuhku lebih panas dibanding biasa. Kepalaku terasa lebih berat dibanding biasa. Makanan untuk sarapan hari ini pun berbeda dari menu biasa. Tambah lagi aku harus menelan obat-obatan, tidak seperti biasa. Apa yang terjadi dengan hal-hal biasa yang biasanya terulang seperti biasa? (?)

Sejak tadi pagi aku berbaring di ranjang ini –seorang diri. Tenggelam dalam balutan selimut yang tebal ini –seorang diri. Mengistirahatkan tubuh disiang hari yang panas ini –seorang diri. Dan disaat segala kesendirian itu sangat terasa, aku tersadar kalau aku seharusnya tidak berada disini. kagami-kun tidak bisa melakukan 'itu' tanpaku tentunya…

Narrator's POV (?)

/Narrator-nya siapa, author?/ bukan presiden(?)/

Kagami bangun di pagi hari, mandi, sarapan, dan berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Sedangkan Kuroko masih beristirahat di ranjang dengan tidak biasa. Nenek tetangga Kagami menyapa Kagami seperti biasa. Sedangkan Ibu Kuroko masuk ke kamar Kuroko membawakan menu sarapan yang tidak biasa. Di jam makan siang Kagami memakan bekalnya seperti biasa. Sedangkan Kuroko harus meminum obat, tidak seperti biasa. Hari ini memang hanya hari yang biasa untuk Kagami, namun tidak dengan Kuroko yang menjalani hal-hal yang tidak biasanya ia lakukan.

Setelah kegiatan belajar mengajar selesai, semua anggota club basket kecuali si rambut baby blue berkumpul di tempat latihan.

"Jadi, Kuroko tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit ya, Kagami?"

"Ya, kapten."

"Ahhh… kacau… Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kapten."

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu."

"Maaf, kapten."

"…"

Pelatih mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya pertanda pasrah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita batalkan saja 'itu'. Kagami-kun tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa Kuroko-kun."

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Bantah kapten.

Kagami menepuk pundak sang kapten, memasang tampang serius menatap kapten, dan memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya lagi.

"Aku rapopo, kapten."

"KAU PIKIR AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU, APA?!" Sang kapten memarahi kouhai-nya itu dengan aura setan yang meledak-ledak. Kagami hanya bisa ciut dihadapan sang kapten yang ia hormati itu.

Yah… Hari ini Kuroko tidak masuk… terpaksalah 'itu' dibatalkan. _By the way,_'itu' itu apa ya? (?)

-TBC-

* * *

**First fic di akun ini yeay~~~(?) Gaada apa-apanya yah, hehe-.-" gomenne atas segala kesalahan dalam penulisan fic ini. Thanks for reading^^ Mind to Review?~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warnings : Sho-ai mulai keluar, makin serius(?) /1000 rius kek biar gak menstrim/, lebih panjang(kayaknya).**

**Chapter 2**

Hari sudah sore. Anggota club basket seirin selain Kuroko kini telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kagami ditengah perjalanannya pulang, terhenti di lapangan basket terbuka di seberang jalan, yang biasa ia pakai latihan bersama kuroko. Hanya iseng, Kagami mampir ke tanah favoritnya itu. Tak sengaja menemukan sebuah bola yang menganggur, Kagami memainkannya sedikit. Bermain sendiri dengan liarnya sambil menutup mata. Membayangkan letak penghadang dengan fantasinya, dan melakukan dunk. Tiba-tiba...

"Dunk yang hebat, Kagami-kun." Datang suara entah dari mana.

Bulu kuduk Kagami merinding. 'Apa tadi setan yang berbicara?' pikirnya.

/kok author bisa tau pikiran Kagami?/ tanyakan pada pak Domo(?)/

"M-maafkan aku.. te-telah men- ... menggunakan... l-lapangan ini tanpa izin!" Kagami ngibrit dengan keringat bercucuran, dan terhenti setelah menabrak seseorang, orang pendek. Kagami terjatuh dengan tidak epiknya, membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

"Kagami-kun?" Ucap orang itu sambil mencolek-colek pipi Kagami, memastikan hidup/mati kah si jangkung berambut merah-hitam itu. Kagami bangkit dan terkejut, mendapati sesosok laki-laki pendek bersyal tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kagami-kun?" Tanya makhluk kecil nan imut itu.

"K-Kuroko?!"

/jeda/

/biar keren kayak orang-orang/

/lanzut/

"Maaf, ya. Gara-gara aku, 'itu' tidak jadi dilaksanakan."

Kagami mengerutkan jidatnya, menujukan ekspresinya kepada Kuroko, pertanda bingung.

"Bagaimana kau tau 'itu' tidak jadi dilaksanakan?"

"Mudah saja." Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. Entah apa alasannya, Kagami terlihat kagum melihat senyum manis si kecil itu.

"Kagami-kun tidak bisa melakukannya tanpaku, kan?" Jawab si _baby face_ itu, sambil memasang tampang polos, pipi merah, dan mata yang berbinar-binar, menatap Kagami dengan segala keunyuannya.

Kagami hanya bisa diam tak berkutik dan mulai _blushing _melihat partnernya yang manis tiada tara itu. Sang partner hanya tersenyum kecil, menahannya beberapa detik, membuat suasana seketika hening. Sampai akhirnya keheningan itu terpecah setelah ia melepas syalnya dan mengambil bola yang tadi Kagami mainkan, lalu men-dribble nya.

Kagami terkejut. 'apa anak ini mengajakku?' pikirnya.

/Author tau pikiran Kagami 2 kali! Rahasianya apasih?/ Adadeh~/

"Ayo, kagami-kun. Keburu malam."

"B-baik."

Kini sang bayangan dengan cahaya barunya sedang asyik memainkan bola berbobot kurang-lebih 600 gram berwarna coklat. Sesekali mereka tertawa di beberapa kegagalan Kuroko melakukan trik yang belum ia kuasai. Mereka terhanyut dalam keseruan yang didatangkan permainan sederhana itu, sampai tak sadar kalau hari sudah malam.

*jduk, jduk, jduk* (?) Kuroko mendribble bola. Ia terlihat kelelahan dengan muka pucat dan keringat yang bercucuran. Kagami dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, melihat Kuroko heran. Tidak biasanya partnernya itu kelelahan sampai pucat begitu.

"Kagami-kun… Sekali lagi…" pinta Kuroko. Kagami hanya diam kebingungan. Sifat pantang menyerah memang sifat partnernya itu. Tapi kalau sampai pucat begini masih memaksa, itu bukan sifatnya. 'Hei… bukankah dia sedang sakit?! Astaga… bodohnya aku… kenapa aku baru ingat' pikir Kagami sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya sendiri.

/tuhkan tau pikiran Kagami lagi… pake paranormal ya?!/ …/

"Kuroko, kau sedang sakit, kan? Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau istirahat di ranjang. Kenapa kau malah keluyuran?"

"Kenapa Kagami-kun baru ingat…" Setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroko terjatuh lemas. Untungnya kedua lengan besar Kagami dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kecil partnernya itu.

"Aku sebenarnya… sudah tidak kuat sejak tadi… tetapi aku ingin lebih lama bermain bersama Kagami-kun… maaf, ya…" Ucap Kuroko lemas.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf…"

Kuroko berusaha bangkit, namun ia tak kuat. Untunglah bahu kanan lebar Kagami dengan senang hati bersedia membantunya bangun. Kagami dengan tangan kirinya, melempar sekuat tenaga bola yang tadi dimainkan kearah jaring-jaring besi yang membatasi lapangan, yang akhirnya menghasilkan bunyi *preng*(?) yang sangat berisik. Merasa terganggu dengan bunyi itu, seorang kakek-kakek keluar dari toko yang ia jaga, yang terletak di sebelah lapangan.

"Hei! Bocah homo! Kalau pacaran gausah berisik! Pergi sana!" *zret*(?) si kakek menutup pintu tokonya itu.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti Kuroko dan Kagami. Entah sengaja atau tidak, seekor jangkrik lewat dengan bunyi *krik, krik, krik* yang ia hasilkan.

Memulai aksi memecah hening, Kagami mulai mengambil langkah menuntun Kuroko sampai ke rumah.

Malam itu, mereka berpisah dengan senyum mengarah satu sama lain. Melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. Malam itu, akhirnya apa itu 'itu' belum terjawab juga. Salahkan Author.

/Lhooo ;A;/

-TBC-


End file.
